


Redemption

by RobotWitchcraft



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, Touch-Starved, implied loboto x oleander because yes, just read it youll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotWitchcraft/pseuds/RobotWitchcraft
Summary: Takes place after RoR. I know theres some details about RoR and 2 that sort of retcon a lot of this fic but shhhhhh
Relationships: Caligosto Loboto/Morceau Oleander, Sasha Nein/Milla Vodello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Realization

Doctor Loboto wandered aimlessly around his lab. Well, his third one, to be exact. When you're a mad dentist and freelance brain surgeon, you have to have a few nooks and crannies of the world to hide out in.

The doctor pondered the events of just two days prior. Frowning, he recalled the memories of his childhood and young adult years; and that, Razputin Aquato, a kid himself, had witnessed all of it. Part of Caligosto was sympathetic that he had to see all of that, as, despite seeing equally cruel things in the minds of his friends, Loboto's experiences hit close to home, and even Caligosto-freaking-Loboto, one of the most morally and mentally lost people on the planet, could tell. But another side of him, a more selfish and more deranged side, was upset that he let himself be vulnerable in that situation. In Caligosto's mind, vulnerability was purely a bad thing; after all, showing who he really was was the whole reason his parents sent his off to change his life for the worse in the first place; and he was definitely not too keen on leaving himself in that kind of position to the people who were supposed to be his mortal enemies.

Sighing, he ceased his internal monologuing. He was somewhat worn out, considering he'd been at this for an hour and a half. He sat down in his swivel chair, his knees pushed up tight to his chest, with his elbows resting on them and his hands cupping both sides of his chin.

"Sheegor, trot over here."

Timidly, the short woman peeked her head around a corner, perplexed at the doctor's words. Apprehensive, she shuffled towards the doctor and looked at him even more quizically as he extended his arms. She nervously held out her arms and wrapped them around the thin, lanky exterior of the pale blue man. She jumped slightly when she felt a soft wetness graze her shoulder, with short, barely audible whimpers escaping the mad dentist. Pulling away, she looked at the man who was supposed to be her higher-up: his brows were furrowed, with his face a darker blue and small, beady tears staining his face. Taking in all his features, she sighed and let a more motherly side of her take over.

"What's wrong, Loboto?"

Caligosto wiped away his tears with the base of his thumb. He hesitated, still feeling somewhat nervous over being presented as vulnerable. But, he thought, that was already thrown out the window by this point, so he gave in. Giving a short gulp, the doctor mumbled.

"I don't think I...want to do this anymore, Sheegor."

Sheegor stared at him for a moment, puzzled. "Do what?"

Loboto fiddled with his hands, looking down. "Ya know the whole 'evil' part of my evil scientist shtick?"

Sheegor took a moment, before realization hit her. Her eyes widened, and, trying not to sound TOO happy at her possible release from being the doctor's servant, she spoke. 

"Are...are you saying you...you want to be one of the...'good guys'?" She questioned.

Doctor Loboto silently nodded, shuffling in his chair. Confusion arose in the petite woman, and she quizically looked at the dentist, hoping for answers and getting none within his somber and uncomfortable facial expression. This wasn't a joke. 

"But..." She started, "You tried to blow those 'good guys' to smitherines just the other day! I support your decision, but...what's with the change of heart?" She questioned.

"Ohh, but that was all a ruse, my friend!" He dramatically threw his arms up in the air. "I was just doing what I know how to do...but, I admit, I think it's time for a change..."

Sheegor gave a comforting pat to the doctor's shoulder and showed a soft smile. "I think so too, doc."


	2. Compassion

The Collective Unconscious.

Raz liked to go here whenever he needed some time to himself or a place to think.

He was curled up outside the entrance to the Meat Circus. He had no intention of going through any of the doorways, the Meat Circus was just close by to where he was usually plopped down whenever he used the Brain Tumbler.

He looked up at the 'sky', closely watching the countless figments float past. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed the bright green entrance that stood just across from where he sat; Doctor Caligosto Loboto's minds cape.

He shuddered. So far, he'd been able to help out everyone he'd met get past their traumas; everyone except a certain doctor. Upon more thought, it made sense; a different brain, maybe a different technique? Raz pondered for a moment, lost in thought. He glanced at the door again, and that made it final. He stood. 

It may be futile, but he had to help Doctor Loboto.

His curiosity and determined nature could only be satiated if he further tried to mediate his chaotic mind. Not only would it be helpful to the Psychonauts, Raz also simply wanted a challenge.

Taking a deep breath, Raz attempted to use clairvoyance on the door, trying to make a connection with the man while using the only thing Raz had in his possession related to him.

It was a fruitless endeavor, though. The door just wasn't personal enough; hell, many nearly-identical doors surrounded him. He pulled away from the door, panting; how was he going to make a connection with Loboto? He had nothing in his grasp related to the guy.

He had nothing in his grasp...

Nothing in his grasp...

His grasp...

His.

Realization hit him like a tsunami. Coach Oleander and Doctor Loboto had worked together. Maybe Morry had something related to him!

Raz quickly pulled out the smelling salts and used them, slowly but surely leaving the Collective Unconscious and gaining back consciousness in the real world, right in Sasha Neins lab. He awoke outside the Brain Tumbler, cocking his head to see Sasha fiddling with some papers. On second thought, where did the guy live, anyways? Surely not here. Eh, that doesn't matter right now.

"SeeyaSashagottagoseeMorrybye!" Raz heaved out in one breath, giviung a short wave and hopping into the tree stump that sat just at the corner of the lab. Sasha shot him a puzzled glance, concerned at the boy's strange behavior, but eventually shrugged it off and continued writing.

...

After a short ride, Raz hopped out of the tree stump and perfectly landed on the ground of the kid's cabins. Being an ex-acrobat had it's advantages, he had to admit.

He located the large treehouse that stood tall in the middle of the terrain, and ran hurriedly up the ramp that lead to a small room that held the one and only Coach Morceau Oleander.

Raz cautiously poked his head in, making sure he wasn't interrupting anything. When he saw the coast was clear, he sneaked in and saw Morceau, asleep at his desk, just as Raz expected.

Raz snuck over to Oleander, the sound of his footsteps ringing in his ears, and gently shook the coach, unfortuntely getting nothing but a garbled snore. Impatiently, Raz shook him a tad more violently, the short man's eyes snapping open.

"Son, what're you doin' up here?! Do you know what time it is?!" Oleander snapped, sleepiness still eminent in his voice.

Raz looked out of the small room and out to the kid's cabins, noting the pitch black and midnight blue sky, the only batches of light being the cosmos and the dim, unkempt lamps strewn about the camp. How hadn't he noticed this before? He winced, and turned back to Coach Oleander.

"Okay, yeah, maybe I didn't think this through," Raz admitted, Morceau rolling his eyes in response. "But! I have an excuse! It's important." Raz cocked an eyebrow, raising a finger, while trying to remain convincing.

After a few moments, Oleander gave in. "Fine, just make it quick."


	3. Contemplation

Doctor Loboto was, once again, pacing around his lab. He's been doing that a lot lately, Sheegor noticed. 

"I just don't know how I'd do it!" Loboto worried, "How, per se, would you bring up that you wanna be a decent person to the people you stole the brains of and tried to blow up?!"

Sheegor loosely paid attention to the doctor's ranting, more focused on the turtle she held close to her chest. "Maybe just talk to them?"

Doctor Loboto's neck creaked as he snapped his head around to glare at Sheegor, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't be ridiculous, my friend!" He flailed his arms up, and Sheegor rolled her eyes at the irony. "Why would they trust me? They have no reason to, I think? I tried to kill them, like, twice, didn't I?!"

Sheegor frowned. "How else would you confess, then? I think it's worth it to at least try."

The doctor looked down weakly. "...Perhaps. But, Sheegor..."

The white-haired woman flinched at her name, bracing herself for the worst.

Caligosto presented a reassuring smile, trying to calm her down. "I'm gonna need a bodyguard. They know you and they know that you're good. They won't try and hurt you."

Sheegor nodded, although a slight pang of concern was present on her facial expression. "But, do you think they'd try and hurt you, though? I mean, they're supposed to be good for a reason..."

She looked up at the pale blue figure. He was hugging himself, looking down, uncertain and visibly nervous, before he simply shrugged, avoiding the question. He walked out of the room, going off to prepare his speech, with Sheegor drifting close behind.

...

Coach Oleander rubbed his temples. "Okay. You need somethin' that's personal to him?" Raz nodded.

"Well, uh... I don't...I don't got anything."

Raz could tell the coach was hiding something, but decided not to pry further. He didn't want to make him TOO mad; not after what happened last time. Raz sighed. "Well. Thanks anyways."

Just as Raz turned to leave, he heard Oleander speak. "Wait!"

Raz faced him with a questioning look on his face, and Morry hesitated a moment.

"I...I think I might be able to help ya." The coach rubbed the back of his neck. "Remember the ruins of the old asylum? Maybe... he left something there. I don't know though, so don't get yer hopes up."

Raz's eyes sparkled with determination, saying a quick thanks before turning to leave. He was, once again, stopped, though, feeling a hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh no you don't!" The coach spoke. "I'm not letting you go off on your own. Who knows what's over there." He shuddered.

Raz shrugged. "Suit yourself."

...

"Oh Sheegor, thank you!" The tall aquamarine man tightly hugged the frail old lady. "We've really come up with quite a script here, haven't we?" 

Sheegor nodded and smiled. "We sure have."

"There's one thing, though..." Loboto started. "Yes! Sheegor, our old asylum is just on the way to the camp!"

"You mean YOUR old asylum." Sheegor corrected. 

"Ehem...yes." Caligosto awkwardly choked out. "But still! The memories! We should visit! It's quite a nostalgic little tower..."

"Nostalgic in a bad way, at least on my end." Sheegor sighed. "But if you wish."


	4. Confrontation

"Bye, Linda!" Raz waved off the mutated lungfish as she trudged back into the murky water.

Oleander whispered to Raz. "That thing's name is Linda?" 

"Yeah, but she's kinda self conscious about it."

Raz helped Oleander with the climb to the base of the tower. After some time, they were there.

The two looked up at the daunting ruins of the tower, observing the rubble and quickly scanning the area, looking for anything at all that was related to the wacko. Upon seeing nothing, Raz stepped closer and gulped.

"Welp, here goes nothing."

Raz ran up to the wide pile of destroyed building and dug around in the rocks, hoping to find a lead.

"Here!" Raz heard Oleander shout, not even realizing he started searching as well.

The Coach handed Raz a small metal ring; Morry recognized it from the tassel that affixed Loboto's prosthetic arm to his body.

"Alright." Raz said. "Cover my ass."

Raz used telekinesis, lifting the ring up in the air, and used clairvoyance on it, focusing all of his mental ability into finding Loboto.

"Uh, Raz?"

"Hold on, I almost got it-"

"Raz."

"Just a sec."

"RAZ, LOOK!"

Startled, Raz stripped the connection between him and the ring, twisting his head back to the Coach, who was pointing at something. He turned, and was shocked to see a familiar pale figure.

"Er... hi."

...

Raz took a few steps back, frightened. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He looked over to Oleander for some kind of guidance, only to be greeted with an equally shocked expression.

"What are you doing here, Loboto?" Oleander questioned.

"I, uh..." Loboto stumbled over his words, only being able to speak clearly after receiving a reassuring pat from Sheegor. "I wanted to come and...make amends, you could say. And ask if... you could help me do that. It was just by luck that we both ended up here, though."

Raz and Oleander looked to each other, doubtful. Raz was somewhat more hopeful, however.

"Continue." He spoke.

Loboto motioned towards Sheegor, who promptly handed him a small white sheet of paper.

"Ehem...I, doctor Caligosto Loboto, would like to apologize. I seem to have made a bit of an oopsie-woopsie slip-up, which I regret." Sheegor facepalmed. THAT wasn't on the script. He continued. "Furthermore, I would like to retire from my position as, 'The Bad Guy', and would instead like to join the side of the 'heroes'. I sincerely hope you understand." Loboto looked up from the paper at the two Psychonauts in front of him, an expectant smile on his face.

They looked at him curiously, trying to decide if they should believe the guy or not. Raz used telepathy to see what Oleander was thinking. 

"Oleander! It's me. Do you think we should trust him?" 

"I don't know, kid. Usually Sasha or Milla handle this kind'a decision makin'."

"Alright, then we'll just have to take him to them, then. You know where they are?"

"I think Sasha's been cooped up in his lab. As for Milla, I'm not sure."

"Sasha would never trust Loboto. Milla's more empathetic, we need to find her."

Raz cut the connection and turned to Loboto. "Alright. WE'LL trust you, but we'll have to consult Sasha and Milla."

Loboto clasped his hands together. "Yay! I have friends!"

Raz clutched Loboto's hand, guiding him back to the lake, while Oleander and Sheegor nervously followed along. Finally, they reached the shore.

"So...whaddo we do from here?" Caligosto questioned.

"You'll see." Raz replied, pulling out a small, white skull from his backpack, before blowing into it, emitting a low, bassy noise.

"As a large creature emerged from the water, Loboto shreiked."

"LUNGFISH?!"

"Her name is Linda." Raz corrected.

"Loboto..." She growled.

"Oh. Right. You guys know each other. Oops."

Raz and Oleander nervously looked back and forth between the two, while Sheegor took her place next to Loboto, in case she needed to cool a confrontation.

"Hey, uh, Linda, was it?...I think everything was a, uh, misunderstanding."

"There was nothing I misunderstood from your cruelty." She thrummed with her deep, intimidating voice.

"I, er..." Loboto was sweating. These were way too many explanations for one day. Raz decided to step in. 

"He's a friend of mine. He's different now! He won't hurt people anymore!" Raz gave a nervous smile.

Linda's eyes narrowed, contemplating. After a few moments, she looked to Caligosto. "If you are in acquaintance with the human child, then I shall allow you transport."

Loboto smiled. "Thanks, Linda"


	5. Explanation

Milla picked up the last of her belongings and stuffed them into her suitcase, promptly shutting it. She looked out to the lake.

"Now, where could little Razputin be? He couldn't be- oh."

Just as she said that, she saw Raz, Oleander, and...Loboto. With Sheegor. Drawing nearer towards the docks. 

Milla winced. What were Raz and Oleander doing with THEM?! Curious and concerned, she levitated over to the group.

She grabbed Olander and Raz by the arm, muttering an "excuse me" before hovering over to a small cave that connected the wilderness and the lake.

"Now, what are you two darlings doing with...him?! Morry, you're not trying to involve little Razputin in your plans to take over the world again, are you?!"

Oleander shook his head, putting his hands up defensively. "Hell no! I'm past that, thanks to the kid." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Cal, he just...he said he wanted to change. And he seemed sincere about it, so..."

"So... we thought we should get permission from you and Sasha, first." Raz finished.

Milla shook her head. "I appreciate you asking, but permission to do WHAT, exactly?"

Oleander and Raz looked to each other, clueless. Milla sighed, smiling.

"Alright, alright. Look, we have a rehabilitation chamber for people just like Caligosto back at the Motherlobe - the headquarters for the Psychonauts. If we take him there, will that leave you two happy?"

The duo nodded, Raz almost looking like he had stars in his eyes. Milla sighed happily.

"Lovely. Now that that is settled, let's go back to the shore. We wouldn't want to leave Caligosto waiting, would we?" She levitated towards the entrance of the cave, motioning for the boys to follow.

...

'Boy, I wonder where my new friends went off to. They sure seem to be taking a bit.' Loboto thought to himself. Sheegor nudged him, breaking him from his thoughts. She pointed towards the direction of a dull blue cave, more specifically the three figures emerging from it. He smiled, waving at them. 

Milla drifted down to Loboto, moving her caramel colored hand to the gloved, seafoam green one. He jumped slightly.

"Alright Caligosto, here's what we're going to do. We'll check in with Sasha, and if he says it's alright, we'll take you to the headquarters to recover. Does that sound like a plan?"

Loboto was shaking slightly, nodding his head. "Yes...yes ma'am."

Milla pulled away slightly, concerned. "Are you alright, darling? You seem a bit jumpy."

He weakened and his eyes widened. "I-I'm fine! I'm just... I'm just not used to being touched, really."

A pang of sympathy hit Milla like a ton of bricks. Just how long was the guy separated from society? She looked in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep a boundary, Caligosto."

Loboto threw his hands up, correcting himself. "No, no! I never said it was a bad thing! It was... sort of a nice feeling, actually?"

Milla gave a soft, motherly smile, and grabbed his wrist. "Come along, darling. Let's get over to Sasha."

And so, the gang started their trek to the one and only Sasha Nein.


	6. Redemption

Sasha adjusted his glasses slightly, dropping his pen and leaning back to look at the pile of papers he's finally finished filing. He sighed.

"Now just have to send these off to Mr. Zanotto, then we can all leave this camp."

Sasha quickly turned around when he heard a harsh 'woosh' from the log that sat in the corner of his lab, and was horrified to see five figures jump out of it. He facepalmed.

"Do you people not realize that that thing can only hold 2 people, at MOST? How did you all even fit?!"

Raz shrugged. "We made it work." He raised his index finger. "But that's not important right now! We have a proposition for you!" 

Sasha took a drag of his cigarette. "I think the intricacies of how you managed to fit 5 people in a one person vehicle is much more interesting, but I suppose it can wait." He looked to Loboto. "And i suppose it has something to do with Caligosto? Let me answer this proposition: No."

Loboto looked down sadly, and Raz's smile faultered. "But, he-"

"I can read your mind, Razputin, I know what's going on. I appreciate your empathy, but it's simply too dangerous. He let go of the cigarette from his psychic grasp, letting it fall to the ground as he stomped on it. 

Raz looked down, defeated. Milla stepped in, though, suddenly lunging at Sasha and clutching his hand with both of hers. She gave him puppy-dog eyes and her eyelashed fluttered.

"Please, Sasha? I agree with little Razputin here- and we ARE going to the Motherlobe, anyways, right?"

Sasha blushed, barely able to repond.

"Fine, fine...if you think it's for the best."

Milla gave a small cheer and threw her arms around Sasha, which he shakily returned.

...

Welp, it was time.

Time to leave Whispering Rocks.

Everyond quickly piled onto the ship, except for two certain individuals.

Loboto and Sheegor.

"Well, sheegor, I guess this is goodbye." The dentist sadly looked down at his assistant of one year. "I'm gonna miss ya, girl."

Sheegor smiled. "I will too, Doctor Loboto, but I think it's time for all of us to move on."

Loboto kneeled down, embracing the small woman in his arms, Sheegor returning the action.

Pulling away, Loboto waved to Sheegor, making his way onto the ship. She really was gonna miss him, she admitted. Just a bit, though.

She watched as the engines on the ship flared up, slowly making the aircraft rise and take off.

...

Finally, they arrived at the Motherlobe. Raz and Loboto both looked around in awe at the futuristic scenery.

Sasha led them down a set of stairs, leading them to the lower level of the building. Sasha gave a rare smile.

"Caligosto, this is where your rehabilitation will take place. I'll give you some time to prepare yourself - I still need to show Raz his station. 

And with that, they were gone. Loboto sat by himself. Dang, we was lucky to have such understanding ex-enemies.

Suddenly, he felt a cold chill up his spine.

"That wasn't wise of you, Caligosto Loboto."

He gulped, shutting his eyes as tight as possible.

Mr. Galochio was not going to be happy.


End file.
